When all falls apart Alternative Ending
by darkemochic
Summary: This is the Alternative Ending of my Story, When all falls apart. If you want smut between Tony and Gene, then please feel free to go to my profile and check out the actual story. All hail, the new Ruler of Pluto, me.


**Author:** Alright, this is the _Alternative __Ending_ to When all falls apart. It can be read as a one-shot, (I guess) but that is sooo boring. So, if you like Tony and Gene, then get on to the actual story either before or after you read this. If you don't like Tony or Gene, then you should still read it and skip over the sexy and awesome parts. Which really, I don't know why anybody would. Especially when I worked so hard to write those parts. ...

But go one, read and review and like my other story and, other stuff! Don't forget, **REVIEW.** It's nice to show the author some love, on every story. Unless they don't deserve love. But i think that I deserve your love. I also think that penguins will rule the world one day and I'll own Pluto.

* * *

><p><strong>When all falls apart (<em>Alternative ending)<em>**

Whitney stood up, her eyes full of hatred and rage as she went and picked up the shovel. Her eyes took in the sight before her as she slowly and quietly walked over to stand behind the two.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rhodes." His eyes snapped open in surprise but he wasn't quick enough to turn any before cold metal connected to the back of his skull. The two teenagers watched as he fell to the ground, mimicking a sack of rocks.

Tony gasped at the small amount of blood he saw start to pile underneath Mr. Rhodes head before a small snarl brought his eyes back up to reality.

No twisted smile had been plastered to Whitney's face.

Eyes held a murderous intent in them, no longer wild but in control..

Furious overtook crazy.

Then, as quick as she brought the shovel up, she dropped it down. He side-stepped it only to feel the edge of the ledge under his foot. He looked over his shoulder but snapped his head back as a cannibalistic growl ripped out the throat of his enemy.

A shovel connected with his chest and sent him back. His foot didn't connect with any ground and his body tumbled down. The other foot following him.

The fall seemed to slow time down as he whipped past air before he hit dirt and rocks, hard.

Pain surged though his entire body as he stared up at the sky. Unable to move, he watched as Whitney looked down over the edge at him. A sob escaping past his lips as he looked into her eyes, the watched as she turned and disappeared.

Tony laid there, trying to deal with the pain. He realized that he couldn't feel his legs and his sight was starting to blur. Slowly, he turned his head to it's side. Next to him, stood the broken Celtic Cross.

He stared at it as he heard sirens in the distance behind him, reality seeming to dim. The cross kept in focus as the picture around it became more disoriented.

Picking up a crunching noise behind him, he tried to turn his head. But the pain had gotten worse and he could no longer move any part of him.

Then a booted foot came into his vision and moved his eyes as he followed the leg, only getting as far to the hips. The figure bent down and Whitney's face came into focus, right in front of the cross. Her face surprisingly calm. Eyes determined.

Cocking her head, she examined him. Then she moved her arm and snatched Tony's arm.

Standing up with a tight grip on Tony, she started to drag him through out the cementary.

Almost biting through his tongue, he stiffed out all sounds of pain as his body was being dragged. The broken Celtic Cross continued being the center of his vision as he was dragged over tombstones, his body screaming at him to stop.

The he did.

His arm dropped like dead weight, sending new pain. Next to him, the shovel did the same as Whitney threw it to the ground.

She let the realization where he was sink in.

Above his head was his fathers grave and freshly dug grave. A laugh escaped her mouth as she started to push on Tony, rolling him over to his final resting place.

His eyes grew wide and anxious as he approached it.

Whitney pushed him to the side, keeping a hold on him as she allowed him to look down. The she shoved him, making sure that he turned in air so he would land on his back as he plummeted down six feet.

Pain was the only thing that he felt.

It went through out the entire top of his body. Groans that he kept in his throat were let loose. Tears escaped from the corner of his eyes and fell down his face. His eyes stared up as Whitney leaned over the edge and stared at him. Her face broke out in a twisted smile as her eyes lit up with glee. She turned and made some commotion before returning and pausing for a few seconds. Holding a shovel full of dirt, she started to laugh once again before throwing it down on Tony.

He stared up, horrified as she continued. A chocked scream ripped out of his mouth as silent tears continued to make there way down his face.

The last thing that he heard was mad laughter.

The last thing he tasted was dirt.

His last breath was chocked on.

His last sight was brown.

His last feeling was _nothing._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Please, dear God, remember that this is an _alternative ending._**

**And review the new ruler of Pluto.**


End file.
